The Transformation
by The Lone Varg
Summary: They say that when a dragon is the last of it's kind, it becomes desperate. The dragon will do anything to find a suitable host for the burn mark that will give them remarkable abilities that will eventually lead that host to become a dragon itself. No on
1. Prologue

**This is my first story for HTTYD. I hope you enjoy this story and review! Review don't matter much to me as I like to write just to write so you do what you want! I don't have much else to say other than please enjoy!**

**Summary: They say that when a dragon is the last of it's kind, it becomes desperate. The dragon will do anything to find a suitable host for the burn mark that will give them remarkable abilities that will eventually lead that host to become a dragon itself. No one knows if the myth is true, but Hiccup is about to find out. FemHiccup X Toothless**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Hiccup trudged through the forest with notebook in hand mapping out what she thought was the landing site of the Night-Fury. She found herself getting angry as she continued through the forest, but never came across the dragon or any sign of damage that might actually LEAD to the damned thing! Slamming her notebook, she shoved the book into her vest pocket angry that she lost a dragon.

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." She said almost to tears with anger. As she continues through she smacks a branch only for it to snap back at her smacking her in the face.

"Ow! stupid branch!" She said hitting it again out of spite only for another snap to come back to her face making her trip. Losing her footing she tripped over a mound and tumbled down a long trench which ended with her smashing into a rock. She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she gripped her head and tried to sooth the pain by rubbing it slowly.

"Why am I so stupid?" She asked rubbing her head. She stopped moving completely as she heard labored breathing coming from the other side of the rock. Quietly she got up and peeked over the rock to see THE Night-Fury wrapped up in the bola that she shot. She yelped and hid behind the rock slightly before peeking over again to see if it wasn't just some figment of her imagination from her head hitting the rock.

She slowly made her way over the rock and looked at the dragon. It appeared dead, but she noticed that it was still breathing. Suddenly the dragon awoke and shook violently in the ropes only chaffing the scales and making the ropes tighter. It stopped immediately when it saw Hiccup standing their with a small blade in her hands.

_'Suitable...Young...'_ The dragon thought to himself.

"Yes! This changes everything!" Hiccup said happily as she shook with joy. "I can finally show my father that I'm worth something!"

_'Worth? For a viking you sure are small...'_

"Okay... This is it. I'm going to cut your heart out and give it to my father!" Hiccup said as she raised the blade above her. The dragon surprised by the action looked directly into her eyes.

_'Please...Don't do this.'_

"Don't do that!" She said as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from the Night-Fury. "I can't kill you if you look at me like that!" Hiccup looked back at the dragon slowly who sadly looked away and closed its' eyes. She felt guilt as she watched the dragon give up. She sighed, frustrated and lowered the blade. The dragon was expecting to be killed then and there, but was surprised when he felt the ropes loosen as he heard the knife sawing through them.

_'Interesting...' _He thought to himself as he felt the last rope fall off of him. Quickly he jolted onto Hiccup pinning her to the rock. He opened his mouth and let a red misty fire collect in his mouth. He heard the girl scream as the red fire grew inside his mouth. He felt her struggle, but not much resistance was felt. With one last huge intake of air he concentrated the flame through pursed lips and concentrated it on Hiccups' arm.

"Stop!" She screamed as she watched the fire roll over her arm. Instead of the searing pain of fire she instead felt numbness in her arm which began to spread to her entire body. Her screaming stopped as her vocal cords began to numb as did the rest of her body. She fell over onto the ground watching as the dragon tried to fly away only to fail. Her eye's slowly closed until she heard and saw nothing. Everything was as black as the night.

* * *

Hiccup awoke sweating, her arm was still numb and covered in a black mark on her upper arm. She tried to rub off the black mark only to fail. She began to panic, but slowly calmed her self. She looked around and noticed that it was almost night time. She had no idea where that dragon was, but she didn't want to know. She just wanted to get home.

"Okay Hiccup. A dragon burned your arm, and ran away without eating you. That's a good ending to the day, but why didn't that fire burn me?" She asked herself as she ran through the forest. When she arrived to the outskirts of the village she was surprised to find that she wasn't even tired.

_'Weird I'm usually completely out of breath after just a few minutes of running... I didn't even get tired after running through the forest...' _She thought to herself as she took in a deep breath. She shrugged it off thinking it was just the adrenaline from the near death experience. She froze when she heard a soft laugh that seemed to come from behind her. She looked around, but could find no one.

"I better get home..." She said quickly walking home.

After finally reaching her home she opened the door to find her father standing in front of the fire looking distant.

"Dad? I need to tell you something..." She said getting Stoick's attention. He turned and smiled.

"I have some exciting news daughter!" HE said at the same exact moment. "Oh...uh. You go first."

"No, no. You go first dad." She replied not wanting to be rude.

"Okay, well you know how you always wanted to fight dragons and join the other kids in training?" He implored picking up a battleaxe. "Well, I'm happy to say that you'll be joining them tomorrow."

"Oh, I really shoulda went first..." She said looking at Stoick. "Dad, I don't really want to fight... dragons." Stoick laughed heartily and patted Hiccup on the back.

"Oh of course you do! You've always wanted to. So I want you to be up early tomorrow so you can get there on time." Stoick said finally hand the battleaxe to Hiccup. She expected the thing to be heavy, but had no problem lifting it.

"But dad.."

"Goodnight, daughter." Stoick said heading off to bed. She scoffed and began to walk to her room.

"HE never listens to me." She said frustrated as she flopped down onto her bed. She soon drifted off to sleep with thoughts of tomorrow and how out of place she felt thinking about it.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys and girls enjoyed the story! I wanted the beginning to be a little bit different because every story related to the movie follows the story almost exactly, so I wanted to mix it up a bit by changing a few things! I know I'll enjoy writing this so I'll write to you later! Oh, and don't worry, the next chapters will be a lot longer. This is just an intro to see how you all react to my writing. This gives me a chance to fix and screw ups or problems you find! **

**~The Lone Varg**


	2. Training? Why me?

**Well I'd like to thank anyone who took the time to read my story! Please enjoy! Oh and the genders of all the other characters' will stay the same as well!**

**Summary: They say that when a dragon is the last of it's kind, it becomes desperate. The dragon will do anything to find a suitable host for the burn mark that will give them remarkable abilities that will eventually lead that host to become a dragon itself. No one knows if the myth is true, but Hiccup is about to find out. FemHiccup X Toothless**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Training? Why me?~**

Hiccup awoke to the sun shining brightly on her face. She groaned as she remembered the talk she had with her father. Today was the day she was going to learn how to fight and... kill dragons. As much as she didn't want to she HAD to. It was either go on her own or be forced to go by her father or Gobber.

"Fine. I'm not trying though..." She said as she slowly climbed out of bed. She quickly removed all of her clothes and put on some fresh ones. She washed her hair before leaving the house. She breathed in deeply and smiled as she took in the smells of the village. She could smell the morning air mixing with the smell of burnt wood and grass from the day before. She smiled warmly at the smells of the village and the warm air that blew against her.

Warm days were quite rare in Berk so she had come to appreciate days like this to the fullest. She took one more deep breath before setting off for the Arena. She waved to other villagers as she walked through the village. Others waved back at her with smiles. It seemed the only time the villagers enjoyed her company was when there wasn't some big disaster happening.

Finally arriving to the arena she noticed that Astrid and the others were all talking to each other. She walked in without being noticed and listened to what the others had to say about training.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said coming into the arena.

"I hope I get a serious burn or maybe some mauling on my lower back!" Tuffnut said excitedly.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said plainly as she crossed her arms and began looking at the heavy cast-iron and wood doors that held unthinkable monsters behind them.

"Yeah. Pain, love it." Hiccup said from behind the others holding the battleaxe her father gave her.

"Who let her in here?" Ruffnut asked looking at Gobber for an answer.

"Yeah, if you ask me she'll just get in the way of my awesome and amazing abilities!" Snoutlout retorted as he looked at Hiccup as if she was some stray dog that no one wanted. Hiccup, only feeling worse backed away from the group slightly. Gobber noticing this quickly started the training regimen.

"Well, let's get started!" He said getting everyone's attention. "As you all know already, anyone one of you who bests all others in dragon training will be allowed to kill their first dragon in front of the village. So try your best!" Gobber continued to walk over to one of the arenas heavy door and was about to open the door before being stopped by Snoutlout.

"Wait! Shouldn't you teach us first?!" Gobber laughed and opened the latch unlocking the giant door. A Gronkle burst out through the doors causing all of the children to split up and run for the weapons or shields that were strewn across the arena.

"I believe in training on the job!" He said laughing as he watched the twins fight over a shield. The two were taken out almost immediately as the Gronkle blasted the shield to bits forcing them out of the training session.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut you're out!" Gobber yelled from across the field. "Now, what else are shields good for other than defending?"

"Noise!" Astrid said as she began to bang on her shield with her weapon. The others began to follow in her footsteps to try and daze the Gronkle long enough for an attack.

This effect only lasted a few seconds before Fishlegs was blasted onto his back.

"Fishlegs, out!" Gobber yelled from the other side of the field.

Out of all of this Hiccup was spotted almost immediately as the Gronkle had begun to notice a strange smell radiating from Hiccup. She noticed the Gronkle heading her way and began to panic which resulted in her dropping her shield which began to roll away. Hiccup began to race after the shield and almost caught it only to be pinned between the wall and the Gronkle.

Hiccup watched in fear as the Gronkle charged a blast in it's mouth and cocked it's tail ready to fire point-blank onto her.

The others watched almost paralyzed as they saw the dragon about to blast Hiccup. Luckily out of nowhere Gobber pulled the Gronkle away just as the blast was shot. The result left a gigantic black burn on the wall.

"OkaY! I think that's enough training fro today!" Gobber said as he wrestled the Gronkle into it's cage. After the dragon was forced back into it cage the kids gathered around as Hiccup stood slowly and walked over to the rest of the kids.

"Figures that Hiccup almost got blasted." Snoutlout said mockingly. The others began to laugh only to be stopped as Astrid growled towards Hiccup.

"You shouldn't even be here! You can't even hold a shield let alone hold onto that battleaxe that your father gave you!" Astrid said pushing against Hiccup who in turn fell to the ground. "You're just a prancing little baby looking for attention! Your father should be ashamed that he even had you as a child." Astrid said as lowly as possible so that only Hiccup would hear as she walked away from her.

Gobber who was about to interject on Astrid's cruelty was stopped when he saw Hiccup run at Astrid and tackled her to the ground. Before the group knew it they were trying to pull Hiccup and Astrid apart. After finally getting the two separated Gobber looked in astonishment at Hiccup.

"What was all that about?!" Gobber questioned, still finding it hard to believe Hiccup tackled Astrid to the ground. Without a word Hiccup pushed Snoutlout and Fishlegs off of her as she walked out of the arena.

"Hey! Where you goin'?! If you wanna fight come fight!" Astrid said as boldly as she could. Without a single glance Hiccup walked out and left and began to head to where she had last seen the Night-Fury.

As Hiccup had walked through the forestry she had found the path where the Night-Fury had crashed which led her over the boulder where the coiled of rope lay from the bola that she had cut. She picked up the rope and remembered that she had watched the dragon try to fly off only to fail. She had no idea where the dragon was or where she was going, but something had begun to move her over fallen trees and into a denser part of the forest. As she walked further and further into the forest she heard faint splashing and began to follow the sound.

After about five minutes of walking she came across two rocks that were slightly ajar from one another that seemed to be an entrance almost. Wanting to know what was on the other side Hiccup began to walk through the crevice to find a cove that was large enough to build a small house. She noticed that a little lake was in the cove and watched as the water rippled from the far end of the cove.

As she followed the ripples she saw the Night-Fury and gasped when she saw it. She felt a sense of happiness and safety wash over her as she slowly began to climb down the slope that lead into the cove. As she got closer she stepped on a branch which alerted the dragon of her presence which made him go into an aggressive stance that made her flinch back. Noticing that the one who alerted him was his host and slowly went passive, but still kept his guard up.

Hiccup began to move closer to the dragon and was close enough to touch his snout, but was hesitant as he growled when she lifted her hand to his snout.

_'What are you doing?' _Hiccup not understanding what he said slowly reached her arm out, but turned her head away. The Night-Fury looked at his host's appendage before slowly sniffing it. He smelled the nervousness resonating off of her, but no fear. This surprised the Night-Fury which led him to believe that his host was a lot braver than she looked.

Wanting to test something he placed his snout onto her hand and cooed slightly. She turned her head back to him and noticed tears falling down her cheeks. All of the sudden without out warning he was on the ground in a second which made him growl, but stopped a second later as he heard the soft whimpers coming from his host. He felt awkward as she lay on top of his stomach crying. He couldn't understand what she was feeling, but he felt pity on her and suddenly found himself wrapping his wings around bother of them.

After quite a while he had noticed that his host had fallen asleep and all was heard was the sounds of her soft breathing. With how hungry he was and how cute she sounded he was lulled to sleep not long after.

_'Why do I feel like this...?'_ The dragon asked him self as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The Night-Fury awoke with a start when he noticed that his host was gone. Looking around he found no trace of her. He was about to panic, but had heard a noise echo from the rocks that acted like an entrance. Getting into a defensive stance he soon realized that it was his host as he smelled her scent even from across the cove.

"Hey! I brought some fish!" Hiccup said from across the cove as she raced to the Night-Fury as she hauled over a basket of fish. As soon as the Night-Fury caught the scent of the basket and it's contents he literally ran over, knocked Hiccup on her butt and tore the basket apart to get to the contents inside.

"Ow! That hurt!" She yelled as she got up and rubbed her sore backside. She looked to see the Night-Fury tearing open the basket and lifting out fish one by one until he suddenly stopped and backed away from the basket with a kind of glare. "What? What's wrong?"

_'Eel...' _The dragon said in a growl that was heard by Hiccup. Hiccup stood next to the basket and picked up the yellow and black eel and lifted it up slowly. The Night-Fury groaned slightly.

"Okay...No eel I take it?" Hiccup said smiling as she threw the eel onto the ground. Toothless seeing Hiccup smiling cocked his head slightly and began to mimic the smile as best he could. HE had no clue as to why he was doing this, but he wanted to smile back since she couldn't understand him yet. Hiccup looked at the Night-Fury and smiled as she watched him mimic her smile, but was stopped when she noticed that the dragon had absolutely no teeth at all. Hiccup walked forward slightly and looked into the dragons mouth curious.

"Toothless?...I swear you had teeth..." Hiccup said as she went to touch his gums only to jump back as the dragons teeth shot out of his gums. "Woah! That's awesome!" She said ecstatically.

_'Really? That's just how I've used my teeth. I only use them when I need them...'_ The Night-Fury said to himself slowly.

"Oh! I can name you Toothless!" Hiccup said smiling. "Toothless!"

_'Toothless?! What kind of name is that?!' _The dragon said in a questioning coo which only led Hiccup to think that he liked the name. Which he didn't. Of course he didn't. Why is he letting his host do this to him. He should be focusing on making her prepared for when he changes and yet... HE didn't want her too. He almost enjoyed her being like this. Yet, he couldn't help it. When he marked her he knew that there was no going back. Even if he wanted to. Which he couldn't do even if he could. He had to mate with her so his race would continue to exist.

They would all be alive, but the Red Death had made sure to kill off all, but one. Toothless used to be under her control, but when shot down he finally awoke from that nightmare which the Red Death had pressed into his mind. Toothless sighed and got the attention of Hiccup.

"Toothless? You okay buddy?" She asked as she slowly came towards him and rubbed his snout. This soothed Toothless as he began to calm under the touch of his host. Somehow his host made him feel...it made him feel something, but he couldn't place it. It was something that he hadn't felt in who knows how long. He felt sympathy and love for his host, but refused to believe that a simple host would not become a petty love relationship.

_'Why can't you just be a regular host? Why must you make me feel like this? And what's with that ridiculous name!?'_ He asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

Of course all Hiccup heard was a series of grunts and growls.

"What are you saying Toothless? You know I can't understand dragons..." She said smiling awkwardly.

_'Just wait, you'll be able to hear me soon enough...'_ Toothless said which sounded like a growl with a disheveled grunt at the end. Hiccup shrugged and continued to rub Toothless's snout until she noticed that he was asleep. She smiled and leaned down giving him a kiss on his snout. Hiccup froze when she felt her lips touch the scales of Toothless.

"Why did I just do that?!" She asked as her face turned a bright pink. Hiccup looked at Toothless and touched her lips before looking around the cove. She quietly scooted next to Toothless who noticing her movements lifted his wing and wrapped her under his wing. Immediately Hiccup felt the same warmth and safety when she had come the first night. She didn't even know how she knew were to go at first, but she didn't care. She was happy that she found him. It was almost like Hiccup needed him.

She felt safe no matter where she was, as long as Toothless was around her she felt safe. Yet she knew she'd have to go back to living with her dad in her house so she wanted to make the best of this while she could.

"Good night, Toothless..." Hiccup said as she snuggled closer to Toothless who grunted in response.

_'Good night, ...Hiccup...' _Toothless said slowly. They were both tired as they had spent most of the day in the cove laying around eating fish and making small conversation. It was surprising how fast the day went by when Toothless was with Hiccup. It was...enjoyable.

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but today I have an 8 hour drive and I wanted to give you guys something before I'm gone for a week, but I might be able to update. Just depends I guess! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I would also like to thank wolf girl811 for bringing up an important topic. That topic of course was if I was going to keep the current characters from the movie. I at first planned to remove all of them except Toothless and Hiccup, but I soon realized after wolf girl811 talked to me...that was a bad idea as it would probably ruin the story. It also opened up some expansive ideas that could make the story better.**

**So Thank YOU wolf girl811, Thank you.**

**~TLV**


End file.
